


As One: Four Times The Gang Held Hands

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [16]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Episode S05E07: Dawn of Destruction, Holding Hands, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Race To The Edge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Maybe it was because of the Hand Thing.But there was something overwhelmingly beautiful and moving about holding hands.





	As One: Four Times The Gang Held Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2017 for HTTYD Rarepair Week 2017 for the prompts: "Holding hands" + “We finish it the same way we started - together.” 
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge with only one point of reference (season 5, **Dawn of Destruction** ) and also takes place post-RTTE, between 5 and 25 years later. 
> 
> Shoutout to evilwriter37, who suggested I do something Tufflout.

Maybe it was because of the Hand Thing. 

But there was _something_ overwhelmingly beautiful and moving about holding hands. 

Maybe it was because Toothless’s face coming into contact with his hand was one of the most moving experiences he ever had. 

But holding the gang’s hands… Hiccup loved it. 

He felt so connected to them, so close to them whenever he held or touched their hands. Whether it was with just one of them or with all five of them. 

They were as one.

 

 

Hiccup trembled in the aftershocks of orgasm— technically, this was not the first time he had done this with someone, but it was the first time he had penetrative sex with Snotlout. After the six of them had decided they were going to be in a polyamorous relationship together, he wanted to make sure that he gave all of his partners one-on-one attention. In fact, they all did that. 

It had been wonderful to be so connected with Snotlout, to be as one. And so overwhelming.

In the immediate aftermath, lying next to Snotlout, Hiccup whispered, “Hey, hold my hand.” 

Hiccup held his arm up.

A moment later, Hiccup felt Snotlout’s hand intertwine with his and…

It was beautiful. 

It was a beautiful surprise of the polyamorous relationship. Hiccup never would have expected that… holding Snotlout’s hand, would be a beautiful experience. 

As one. 

 

 

Relaxing after dinner, Hiccup lay his head back against Toothless, enjoying the close contact between himself and Toothless. He wasn’t really focused on looking at anything in particular. 

His eyes happened to track over to Snotlout and Tuffnut, who had been sitting next to each other, probably talking about something. The two of them got up, and headed to the door of the Clubhouse. Curious, Hiccup’s eyes followed them, and saw Snotlout casually take Tuff’s hand. The way Snotlout took his hand was with such ease, the way they all touched each other, like it was the most natural and normal thing in the world. When they reached the doorway, the two stopped, kissed each other on the lips, and then continued to walk hand-in-hand.

And no one said a word about it. 

(“Hey, let’s go to my hut?” Snotlout suggested to Tuffnut. 

“Yeah!” Tuffnut replied, enthusiastically. 

Snotlout felt warm feelings in his chest for Tuffnut, and as the two of them walked toward the door, he took Tuffnut’s hand with barely a thought about it. Just “I want to hold his hand”. And so he did. It was like his hand belonged there. In the same way he belonged with the Dragon Riders. It was a beautiful feeling.

Stopping at the doorway to kiss briefly was just icing on the cake.)

As one.

 

 

“And if we’re going to compete with this new and improved enemy, we all need to focus together as one,” Ruffnut had said in a manner that sounded like she was reciting something she had heard Hiccup say before. 

It stuck with him through the conversation they had after that.

Once the conversation about the new Dragon Eye had ended, and as they were all about to head to the sleeping quarters that Mala and the Defenders of the Wing had provided them, Hiccup said, “Wait, gang. Stay here for a moment.”

It was something they needed. They needed this. 

“We finish it the same way we started – together. As one,” Hiccup said. He held out his hand.

And he watched, his heart, currently aching because their home away from Berk was occupied by enemy forces, as each of them… starting with Astrid, then Ruffnut, then in rapid succession— so fast he wasn’t sure the order (and the order didn’t matter)— Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut, took his hand. And his heart ached less. They were all here. Together. 

“As one,” they echoed his words.

As one. 

 

 

To Astrid’s left, sat Snotlout and Fishlegs. To Astrid’s right, sat Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. With her right hand, she held onto all three of their hands in a four-handed jumble of handholding. Or handgripping. Astrid’s left hand held Snotlout and Fishlegs’s hands, or rather gripped them. Though one could argue that Fishlegs’s hand was on top of Astrid’s hand. Though, no one was in the mood to argue that point. 

Not when Astrid was literally giving birth to a child.

It was more important that they were there with her to see their child being born and holding Astrid’s hands. 

“We finish it the same way we started – together,” Hiccup had said, holding up his hand.

The twins had caused a minor disturbance by taking Hiccup’s hand and Hiccup had to say softly, “No, take Astrid’s hand, not mine.”

“Sorry, Hiccup,” the twins had said in unison, before taking Astrid’s hand. 

And with every child that Astrid or Ruffnut had given birth to, from the first to the seventh and eighth, they held Astrid or Ruffnut’s hands every time. 

“We finish it the same way we started – together,” became something of a vow between them. 

Revna, their eldest child, who was twenty when Oydis and Ragnhild, her twin sisters, were born, was in the room with her parents for their births, later commented: “I liked it when you all took General Mom’s hands and said ‘We finish it the same way we started – together’. That— that was nice.” 

As one.


End file.
